


Fellowship of Eroda

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Choking, Dungeons & Dragons References, Face Slapping, Facials, Harry is also a Brat (but less so than Louis), Hate to Love, Louis is a brat, M/M, Spanking, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “Join our DnD game,” Niall had said.“It’ll be fun,” Liam had said.Neither of them had thought about the fact their DM was Harry Fucking Styles. Though in fairness they didn’t know the full history behind him and Harry Fucking Styles.aka Louis may have had a four night stand with Harry and now he's stuck in a DND campaign with him
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 281
Collections: HL Kink Festival 2019





	Fellowship of Eroda

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of turns I wasn't expecting. There were moments I was writing this going "idk which one of them is driving this plane" but I think that was half the fun.
> 
> My prompt was "Accidental face slapping kink discovery: A slaps B's cheek by accident-- perhaps it's supposed to be playful, but is a bit too hard --and B likes it and wants more. Happy writing!!!" and hopefully the prompter enjoys what I did with it ;)
> 
> I apologize for all the DND references. I did try to make them as accessible as possible, though obviously if you know about DND that will make this even better. My husband deserves some love for reading over the DnD parts to make sure they made sense.

“Join our DnD game,” Niall had said.

“It’ll be fun,” Liam had said.

Neither of them had thought about the fact their DM was Harry Fucking Styles. Though in fairness they didn’t know the full history behind him and Harry Fucking Styles. 

Theirs was a classic tale: boy (Louis) goes to party, boy (Louis) meets another boy (Harry), boy (Louis) and boy (Harry) have a four night stand before boy (Louis) goes to another party and meets another boy and well… listen, Louis knew they’d never had the _talk_ (or any talk for that matter), so he didn’t know why Harry’d been upset to find Louis stumbling into a side room with someone other than him but Harry had been, and they’d exchanged words then – and name calling. It had been messy and mildly embarrassing since Louis didn’t even get to finish with the new guy, and it would have been fine except apparently Harry shared mutual friends with him and was their fucking DM and so if Louis wanted to get in on hanging out with Niall and Liam and Zayn every Thursday night he was gonna have to suck it up deal with the fact their DM hated him.

He took a loud obnoxious sip of his iced coffee. Harry glared at him from across the table. They were in the back room of a hole in the wall boardgame café that apparently one of Harry’s friends owned. Louis had found this all out when he’d finally convinced Niall that he was serious about learning to play so he could see them now that their adult lives were getting in the way. The boardgame café was pretty cool, stocked full of hundreds of games Louis had never even heard of. They ran weekly card game tournaments on Fridays and Saturdays, but Thursdays were open for groups of DnD players to come down and use their maps, minis, and landscapes for their games.

 _Fuck_ was it unfair that even despite their history Harry was absolutely gorgeous. Louis wanted to pout, but he hid it with another long sip which had the straw scrapping against the plastic of the cup.

Niall smacked him. “Come on, you just need to pick your skill points.”

“Won’t be that hard since you have such a low intelligence,” Harry muttered from across the table.

“It’s called a dump stat,” Niall said carefully, clearly unsure what was going on between the two of them. “We all have them. Mine is also intelligence-”

“You get a plus six to intelligence because of your race, it doesn’t count,” Harry interjected, but Niall just kept talking.

“Liam has no charisma, and Zayn is lucky to fight his way out of bed every morning with that strength. Since Louis wanted to focus on being an archer he didn’t need to waste points in intelligence when he wanted to boost up the other ones. And if he decides to multiclass with magic at a later level we’ll just make sure he’s a charisma based caster.”

Louis sighed and wanted to take another suck from his coffee. This was absolutely beyond awkward. His interest in learning to play Dungeons and Dragons was purely motivated by wanting to spend more times with his friends, despite loving the fantasy element (though Liam was always quick to point out they didn’t _need_ to set their games in a fantasy world). He just hoped that eventually Harry would realize he was being incredibly childish over a four night stand, and move on from snipping at him.

Maybe once they started playing for real it would get better.

***

“I need a will save from Luminar and Trini,” Harry said.

Louis flipped through his sheets, trying to remember how he was supposed to calculate a will save. “Uh, hold on.”

Harry sighed, but didn’t offer any guidance. Louis didn’t want to look up and see his judging eyes.

Zayn nudged him with his elbow – they were sitting next to each other today – and passed him a dice. “D20 roll plus your will which is right here.” He smiled encouragingly as he pointed out where on the sheet Louis’ will score was written.

Louis shook the dice in his hand and smiled as it landed on a 15. He smiled even wider when Harry frowned.

“You’re safe. For now.”

***

“The red bearded dwarf tries to grab Luminar. Louis I need a grapple check.”

Louis huffed, scanning over his sheet. “Why does he have to go after me? _I’m_ a soft and squishy human. Shouldn’t he be trying to neutralize the …. I don’t know _half-giant_ with an axe?” He gestured towards Liam who was grinning before he gave a little wave with the cardboard axe Zayn had gifted him a couple sessions ago.

Harry just stared at him blankly. “The dwarves know they won’t be able to grab hold of the pixie, and they’re too scared of how Trini looks to want to fuck with her, same with Briggar. Therefore they go after the soft and squishy human. Who also happens to smell like he was raised by elves.”

Louis let out a quiet scream. “My grapple is a 7.”

“And what’s your roll?”

Louis rolled his D20 and glared when it stopped on _5_. He heard Harry rolling behind his stack of books and groaned. “5. A total of 12.”

Harry grinned. “The dwarf grabs you and wrestles you to the ground.”

“Get fucked!” Louis shrieked.

***

“Did you lift this plot straight from Lord of the Rings?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry said patiently. “In what way does this journey mimic trying to destroy a legendary artifact?”

“The setting then, fucks sake. You basically made the mines of Moria into Mount Doom.”

“I did not.”

“ _Above you, you can feel heat, hotter than you have ever felt before_. The Chamber of Fire was located high up on Mount Doom instead of traditionally lower.”

“This isn’t Mount Doom, Louis.”

“God I can’t believe you _stole your setting from fucking Tolkein!_ ”

“I didn’t! It’s not Mount Doom. Now will you let me get on with my description of the mining village?”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s fucking Mount Doom,” he whispered, even though it didn’t get another response out of anyone.

***

“I just think, that maybe you should think about moving your village away from the _giant fucking volcano_.”

“Can you reroll your diplomacy Louis, I don’t think this fits the 24 you got.”

Louis glared across the table at Harry who looked bored as he checked through his notes. “No I’m not rerolling! I earned that nat 20 fair and square and I’m gonna speak how Luminar speaks to convince Hargril that his entire settlement is in danger!”

“No nat 20s for skill checks,” Liam leaned over and whispered as a reminder. Louis waved him off.

Harry looked up and glared back at him. “Knowledge nature check to see if you even know what a volcano is.”

“Jokes on you I maxed out my knowledge nature check when I leveled up last week.”

Louis could see the way Harry’s jaw was ticking as he tried to stare Louis down. “Just give me the roll so I know if Luminar knows what a volcano is.”

Louis refused to back down. “It’s _common knowledge_ I shouldn’t have to roll for it.”

“You’re _metagaming_. Luminar was raised in the woods per your own backstory.”

“He’s listened to tales his whole life he knows what a volcano is! This isn’t that damn Tamora Pierce novel where volcanos haven’t been invented or whatever.”

“Did anyone want to order pizza? I’m fucking starved,” Niall announced to the table at large.

“They knew what volcanos were in Melting Stone, they just thought the volcano they were on was dormant,” Harry snapped back.

“Pizza sounds fucking great, let me get a menu from Jeff up front,” Zayn said, already standing up.

***

“Balance check from Luminar.”

“You know I don’t have anything in balance.”

Harry didn’t seem to care. “I need a balance check.”

“Can I take a ten because I’m not threatened?”

“No because you’re threatened by the reality of lava underneath you.”

Louis wanted to throw his damn sheet at Harry’s head but he knew it wasn’t heavy enough to do the proper damage. “I’m gonna fail and I’m gonna fall into the fucking lava. This is what you want isn’t it?”

“Give me your balance check.”

“How many levels til you let us multiclass? Is it level seven?”

“Level eight we can take a different class if we want,” Liam supplied helpfully. After weeks of games the three others were used to Harry and Louis’ constant back and forth. And by constant back and forth Louis meant Harry’s insistence on trying to kill him every fucking game.

“Remind me to multiclass into something that has balance as a damn class skill.”

“Maybe if you bumped up your intelligence you’d have more skill points to burn.”

“I will actually fucking murder you Styles.” Louis picked up his D20 and rolled it.

Natural one.

***

“You almost let me fucking die! You almost killed Luminar!”

“But I didn’t, you made both the Use Rope and Climb check. I’m impressed with your creativity.” The fact that Harry wasn’t screaming back was not helping Louis’ anger. And boy was he angry.

He was angry enough that the moment Harry had called an end to game Niall, Liam, and Zayn had all booked it out of the back room as quickly as possible, clearly sensing that it was all about to blow up between the two of them. Just like Harry’s stupid fucking Mount Doom rip off. That he tried to _kill Louis in_.

“You know if you were so against me joining the party you could have just told me no! You didn’t have to do this elaborate fucking murder scheme.”

“I’m fine with you playing. Why wouldn’t I be?” Louis could hear the tension in his voice though, even while Harry tried to pack up and keep up the illusion of calm.

“Uh, I don’t know cause you got bent out of shape a couple months ago when you walked in on my trying to suck that guy off?”

He watched as Harry’s jaw twitched again. He knew he was pushing a button that Harry wasn’t over yet. “Well that was rude.”

“Rude? _Rude_? Why the fuck was me minding my own business and hooking up with someone else at a party I didn’t know you’d be at _rude_?”

“I don’t know maybe because we were sleeping together?” Harry looked right at him finally, green eyes glaring into his soul.

Louis flailed his hands in anger. “Four times! _Four!_ That hardly counts! We weren’t even dating!”

“I’d asked you out for coffee _that afternoon_!”

“Just because a guy asks another guy out for coffee doesn’t mean you want to date him!”

Harry grit his teeth. “You are the most aggravating person in the world I know!”

“Says the person trying to fucking drown me in Mount Doom!”

“For the last time it’s not Mount Doom it’s a Dwarven mining mountain that they don’t know is a dormant volcano!!” Harry accentuated his words by slamming his copy of the dungeon master’s guide on the table.

Louis jumped and the room went still for over a minute. Both of them were breathing heavy and then suddenly they were both laughing, soft at first, until they were feeding off of each other, Louis clutching his stomach and Harry braying like a damn donkey. Tears were pricking at Louis’ eyes and he reached up and wiped them.

They locked eyes as they both calmed down and it was weird to be sharing a smile with Harry after everything.

“It’s totally Mount Doom.”

Instead of getting mad Harry just laughed a little and nodded his head. “Okay it’s possible me and Zayn marathoned the movies high about six months ago and I thought it would be a brilliant idea.”

“Were you high for all eleven hours?”

Harry shrugged. “Give or take yeah. It was a bank holiday that tied in with the weekend. We had nothing better to do.”

“Shit, I’m almost offended I wasn’t invited.”

“We’re due for another rewatch I think. Maybe one weekend we’re all free we’ll get together.”

“You sure you won’t just drown me in the toilet or something?”

Harry flashed him another smile before he went back to packing up. “Only if you’re absolutely insufferable.”

“That’s me at all points in time.”

“I’ve noticed.” He let out a sigh. “Listen. I’m sorry I’ve been a dick to you. Truce?”

Louis looked Harry up and down, thinking it over. He really _had_ been a dick to Louis since they started to play together, but he supposed there was room in his heart to forgive. He held out his hand. “A fresh start.”

Harry tossed his bag over his shoulder and then took Louis’ hand in his, shaking it. “Do you want to grab something to drink? I can go over your character build with you to help you work out some things to make playing Luminar easier?”

“Yeah? I’d like that.”

***

Things got better at the table. The tweaks Harry had helped him make ended up not being _small_ exactly. Harry had had him switch classes, from ranger to druid, because in his words, “rangers suck, druid is better. You get magic; you get to be a bear. Much more fun.” This had naturally meant rebuilding Louis’ character from the ground up - and picking an animal companion.

The next week he’d returned triumphantly with the ability to transform (yes into a bear, but also an eagle) and the look on Niall, Liam, and Zayn’s face at the change in his and Harry’s banter had been hilarious. Louis was also pretty sure they appreciated the fact Harry was no longer trying to actively kill him.

“You know, not that I’m complaining,” Niall started off.

“But you are,” Zayn reminded him.

Niall continued on, “I just think it’s a bit unfair that Harry bent the rules for Louis and let him reroll before level ten.”

“It was Louis’ first time building a character. He didn’t know what to do so of course he could get a reroll,” Liam said, ever the sensible one.

Harry and Louis traded looks over their iced coffees (it paid to bribe the DM, Louis found) as Niall continued to complain about how unfair it was Louis could change his character mid-arc, without having to write a backstory.

“Would you rather I say I died and was reborn a druid from fire?” Louis asked, cutting off his rant.

“No that’s stupid.” Niall waved his hand. “To be reborn a Druid you’d need to drown in mud or something. Ingest a lot of dirt.”

Harry always managed to get them back on track, but Louis found that now that he was much more optimized (not like Niall - never as optimized as Niall) the party ran smoother, and they were able to accomplish more each session, getting through the enemies that Harry threw at them, while progressing through his story.

“I have to ask, is there about to be a _troll_ in this dungeon?” Louis asked later that night, as Harry was packing up. He tended to linger after sessions now, waiting for Harry so they could grab a drink together and talk more. They shared a surprising amount of interests in common.

The other three had already left, obviously still unsure if the truce between Harry and Louis would last. Louis thought they were probably overreacting.

Harry huffed a laugh and looked up from where he was packing up his backpack. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know. I saw you crying over Harry Potter on your twitter earlier this week so it would make sense.”

“I am not that predictable.”

“Yes you are!” Louis practically cackled. “I’m starting to doubt your creativity. I’m pretty sure everything you write is just nerd rip offs.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, but Louis could see the playfulness in them. He took a step closer to Louis. “Say that again.”

“You’re an uncreative, plagiarizing cunt,” Louis said, punctuating his statement by sticking his tongue out.

“You’re such a brat,” Harry said.

And then everything changed. Because he didn’t just say those words. No. He had to accompany them with a tap to Louis’ cheek. It wasn’t _hard_ though it did sting… smarted. Louis finally understood what the fuck people meant when they said something smarted because he definitely felt like his eyes were opened.

The air around them froze.

Harry opened his mouth, ready to say something, and Louis couldn’t let that happen. He needed to - he needed to do something.

“You can hit me harder than that,” Louis challenged.

Harry’s eyes flashed but he didn’t back down. The next slap wasn’t much harder but it left Louis gasping. He flicked his eyes up to Harry, letting a grin creep onto his face.

“Is that all you have?”

“Lou,” Harry said, but it sounded like a warning.

Louis was well aware how close they were standing to each other, Harry comfortably crowding his space. He swallowed. He knew what he was asking for, had done it with people that he didn’t always know that well. He was comfortable enough with Harry to ask for it confidently, though maybe not explicitly. Where was the fun in that after all?

“Hit me.”

Harry did. This one wasn’t a teasing hit. It turned Louis’ head to the side without any dramatics on his end. He didn’t have any time to react to it either because Harry had grabbed his shoulders and was shoving him … somewhere.

Louis was disorientated, a mixture of the pain and shock and the way his cock was throbbing in his pants. He could hear Harry muttering under his breath, dirty words spilling out uninhibited.

“You like that? Little slut.”

Louis gasped. He tripped and that seemed to make up Harry’s mind about where he was taking him. He was taking Louis to his knees. Louis gazed up at Harry, eyes feeling milky. On his knees he was just below Harry’s hips, and if he looked straight ahead he’d be able to see the bulge of Harry’s own cock.

Harry’s hand was on the zipper of his trousers, and he paused. “Is this okay?”

His voice was softer than it just had been, and it pulled Louis from his spinning headspace long enough to nod. “Peachy.”

The sound of Harry’s zipper coming down echoed in the room and it reminded Louis where they were. Somewhere public at the end of the day. It sent a shiver down his spine.

He was already well acquainted with Harry’s cock but seeing it again after all these months, up close and personal, reminded him of what he had been missing. Harry was thick and uncut, curved to the right just a bit as it stuck out of the vee of his trousers. Louis licked his lips and leaned forward only to be stopped by a rough hand in his hair.

Before he could ask anything there was a tap. This time it wasn’t from Harry’s hand.

Louis’ eyes widened, the smear of pre-come registering on his cheek.

“Wait, Lou. I didn’t give you permission.”

Harry tapped his other cheek with his cock, reprimanding him on both cheeks. All Louis could do was kneel there and get teased, the weight of Harry’s dick rubbing against his skin. He opened his mouth a bit when Harry pressed the tip of his dick against his lips, but even that was another tease, just a small taste.

Louis whined as Harry arched his hips away, keeping his cock just out of reach. One of his own hands was starting to stroke his cock, making it leak more. But it wasn’t in reach of Louis. He couldn’t have any. All he could do was stare at Harry, watching as he jacked himself off and didn’t let Louis participate at all.

“Are you a good boy?” Harry asked. His voice was deep but breathy. “Should I let you participate? Should i just come on your face?”

Louis tried to inch forward but Harry’s other hand just tightened in his hair.

“I didn’t give you permission.”

Louis’ eyes stung from the painful tug. It made him want more. He needed to see how far he could push Harry.

He fought the hand in his hair, even as it made tears start to spill out over his cheeks. “I want-” he gasped, grabbing at Harry’s forearm. “Give it to me.”

He couldn’t see Harry’s face, but he saw the way he dropped his hand from his cock. He was so hard he was red and fuck did Louis want that in his mouth. Harry was leaking and Louis’ mouth watered with want.

Letting Harry use both hands on him put him at a distinct disadvantage in the struggle but all it did was send a thrill through Louis’ body. He was aching in his own pants as Harry wrestled him down to the ground, making them equals, even when Louis was pinned facedown.

That wouldn’t do.

He wiggled, breaking first one arm free, and then the second arm, which gave him the leverage he needed to buck Harry off of him. It wasn’t graceful, the way they were wrestling, and Louis was panting as he climbed on top of Harry, but he was victorious.

He dug his knees into Harry’s arm pits, holding him splayed beneath him as he sat on his chest. Harry’s face was flushed and sweating and Louis could only imagine he looked much of the same.

“Are you gonna let me take what I want?” Louis asked. He was trying for coy and taunting but it came out far too breathless.

Harry laughed. “I’d like to see you try.”

A challenge. Well… Louis couldn’t turn one of those down. He patted Harry’s cheek mockingly. “Good boy.”

He shuffled backwards, trying to keep his weight on Harry as much as possible, but a part of him knew it wouldn’t last. He knew pinning Harry wasn’t sustainable. That was part of the game.

Before he could even settle himself down near Harry’s hips Harry was sitting up, rolling them. Louis’ shriek of protest was cut off by a biting kiss. Their teeth collided and Louis bumped his head as he felt pinned under Harry’s weight. He tried to fight back, kicking his legs out, but all he managed to do was get Harry settled more comfortably in between his thighs.

Harry broke the kiss and delivered another slap to his cheek.

It was hard enough to send Louis’ world spinning.

“Be a good boy, Lou. I just wanted us to get off.”

It took Louis more than a moment to regain his facilities and by the time his head wasn’t spinning his hoodie had been shoved up and Harry was raking his nails down his chest and stomach. He shivered.

“Will you be good?”

“Fuck you,” Louis said. His arms were free and he reached out blindly, grabbing the front of Harry’s shirt and pulling him down. He focused on the way Harry’s eyes flashed, how much he seemed to be enjoying the give and take they were giving each other.

His thumb pressed daringly close to Harry’s trachea and it lit a spark inside Harry. Louis could just see it. He waited for the retaliation. He craved it.

He was not disappointed.

Harry grabbed the wrist attached to the offending hand and slammed it onto the ground. It hurt, and Louis was sure he’d have bruises.

“Don’t you dare,” Harry growled.

Louis chuckled. “Tender spot there?”

“I like breathing. Most people like breathing.” Louis just continued to chuckle and it made Harry’s face turn a little wicked. “Not you I bet. You seem like a brat with a death wish.”

But instead of going for his throat like the threat implied Harry just slapped him again, bringing stars into Louis’ vision. He moaned.

If Harry kept that up there was a good chance Louis would just come in his pants. He hadn’t done that since he was a teen.

“Are you gonna stop and let us get off, or are you gonna keep fighting me?”

Louis was quiet for a moment, running his options over and over in his head. But he knew what his only option was. He looked Harry in the eye. “Fuck you.”

Harry pinned him in a mimicry of how Louis had just had him pinned, knees in his armpit, weight on his chest. The only difference was Harry’s cock was already out of his pants, still red and hard and leaking.

Louis could only watch as Harry wrapped his hand back around his dick and began pumping. There was nothing he could do. He tried to fight it, tried to prolong their play, but Harry wasn’t giving him anymore chances. He’d decided the game was over, and he’d decided he was the victor.

Harry’s grunts filled the room as he jacked himself off, eyes locked on Louis’ face.

“So pretty,” he kept gasping. “Even with that mouth on you.”

“You should fuck it,” Louis tried to goad him, but Harry wasn’t giving into him. He was just focused on his own pleasure and taking it however he wanted.

Louis’ eyes darted down to the tip of Harry’s dick, and he swallowed. He didn’t know if he wanted that in his mouth or if he wanted to let Harry come all over his face, forcing him to walk out of here with dried come on his face.

The fear of humiliation sent pleasant pulses of pleasure through his stomach and he sealed his lips tight, not letting Harry have any other option but to come all over him. Not that it seemed like Harry had been thinking about it.

When he came a few moments later it wasn’t even with an attempt to fuck Louis’ mouth. He just came all over Louis’ face, letting the come paint his cheeks, and then he smeared it with the tip of his dick, getting Louis even messier.

Harry slumped forward after he was done, like a puppet with its strings cut. He slid off of Louis’ chest, but instead of lying down, he struggled up to his feet. Louis was impressed, but also a bit offended, because he _hadn’t_ come and he knew for a fact he wasn’t in the headspace to stand up.

“Get up,” Harry said. “We’re going home.”

 _Oh_. They weren’t done then.

Louis could find the strength to get up for that.

***

“You should have told me you were into more than just vanilla sex,” Louis said as he climbed on top of Harry.

They’d gone back to Harry’s flat, Louis with his head ducked so no one could see the come they hadn’t managed to rub off. They were naked because that had been the first thing Louis had done once they’d gotten inside, and they were safely in Harry’s bedroom, where there was lube and condoms for them to get them through the night.

Harry just grinned at him, stroking his cheek. Louis wondered if he was going to get black and blue, or just stay pleasantly red. The reasonable part of him reminded him being black and blue on his face was probably not a good idea, but the side that wanted a reminder definitely didn’t care.

“You gonna ride me or not?” Harry asked.

“You gonna get hard for me or not? Can’t ride a limp stick.” Louis shot back.

Instead of the slap he was expecting Harry fisted his hand in his hair and tugged. “You know, the more you talk the more I’m positive you don’t actually want to get off. I’m more than happy to come on your back, or your chest.”

“You like listening to me talk.”

“Oh I love it, you’re absolutely right. It’s why I’m not gagging you.” Harry rubbed his thumb over Louis’ lower lip.

Louis couldn’t stand the teasing pace though. He’d been strung along for too long. He needed to get a reaction out of Harry and he needed it now.

He moved quick, and got his hands around Harry’s throat for a whole five seconds before it seemed to register what he was doing, and Harry started to fight him. Instead of fighting back, Louis took the punishment. He wanted to let Harry win. He wanted to let Harry take it out on him. He wanted to get off.

So he accepted the fact that Harry put him on his hands and knees, pulling his hips up so his arse was presented.

“You wanna get off that bad?” Harry asked, and it fit enough that Louis was pretty sure he’d said something out loud without realizing. “Cause I’ll get you off, but you won’t be happy about it.”

Louis was positive there was no way getting off could be bad. He was so hard, it wouldn’t take much.

“I had plans for us, Louis.” 

The spank rang out through his bedroom and Louis gasped. He hadn’t been expecting the spanking, but fuck did it feel good. 

“I was gonna let you ride me, nice and slow. You’d get to feel my big, thick dick - is that how you always described it? When we were fucking all those months ago? How much you gagged for it.” 

Another spank. This one on the other cheek. Louis drowned his cries in the mattress underneath him. 

“Wanted it to split you open. Was gonna give that to you tonight.”

Harry spanked him on the same cheek and it stung so good.

“Then once you were fucked open I was gonna make you even messier with my mouth.” 

Spank.

“Eat you out for an obscenely long time. 

Spank.

“Make you cry from it.”

Louis was about to cry from this.

“Instead! _Instead_ , I’m just gonna spank you until you make a mess all over this bed. And then let you sleep in the mess.”

“Oh fuck,” Louis finally whimpered. He didn’t know if he could do that.

“You’ll keep those hands away from your dick. You asked for this.”

Louis’ fingers clenched and he shifted his hips. His dick was getting almost no friction, even though it was aching from hardness. He hadn’t expected this. He’d honestly thought fighting Harry like that would result in him getting fucked.

Clearly he’d made a calculated risk and he was severely bad at math.

His bum stung so much, but the pain _was_ getting him closer, and closer. All he needed was just a final push. Something - anything - to get him over that final hump.

He clenched his fists, trying to obey, not sure if disobeying would lose him this, and he realized that losing this would be awful. The worst thing ever.

Harry held all the power in that moment.

That was what finally sent Louis over the edge. He gasped, shocked as he came. It rocked through his entire body as he made a mess on the covers underneath him. He seemed to have surprised Harry too, because he rested both hands on Louis’ bum, steadying him as he sobbed his way through the orgasm.

“There, there,” Harry was whispering. “Good boy. Such a good boy for me, Louis.”

Louis choked a bit on the air and tried to push his hips back as Harry squeezed his poor abused bum. Then he collapsed, completely unable to move. Bone dead.

He felt the bed shift as Harry settled in next to him, wrapping him up in his arms. A tender kiss was pressed to the skin of his neck and Louis shuddered, so close to being oversensitive.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered against his skin.

Louis shuddered and snuggled closer, eyes drifting shut.

“I got you. I got you so much. You can go away if you need to.”

Louis didn’t know where Harry expected him to go at first, but then he realized he probably meant mentally. He smiled. He took that advice, and let his mind go. He knew Harry had him.


End file.
